


Until I Saw Yours

by MEOW_I_am_a_cat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Brown Eyes, Fluff, M/M, i think this counts as a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEOW_I_am_a_cat/pseuds/MEOW_I_am_a_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester has a thing for blue eyes, until his friend Chris became determined to find someone who could break Phil's streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Saw Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by this post I made on tumblr: "I never liked brown eyes much until I looked into yours."  
> AKA I'm mad that brown eyes aren't romanticized nearly enough.

Phil Lester has a thing for blue eyes. He can't really explain it, other than the fact that blue is his favourite colour. He just happens to like people with blue eyes, just like other people might have a thing for blonde hair or a certain height. Anyone with blue eyes can get a chance with him, regardless of who they are. However, this means it's a solid “No” to anyone with some other colour, no matter how nice they are or how well they would fit with Phil in theory. At least, it _was_ , until his friend Chris became determined to find someone who could break Phil's streak.

Phil doesn't know that Dan's eyes aren't blue. Chris had just so  _very_ helpfully left that particular detail out when describing the boy to Phil. All Phil knows going into this blind date is that his and Dan's personalities would supposedly mesh together perfectly.

So when the brunet boy who's been looking down at his feet since he entered the Starbucks walks up to Phil's table with the question of, “Are you Phil Lester?” said in a quiet mumble, he can't help but feel surprised. From what Chris had told him, Dan seemed like a very outgoing person. Hopefully the way he was acting was just due to nerves of a first date and everything else Chris had said was true.

Phil nods in response. “You're Dan?”

“What, were you expecting someone else?”

Phil laughs, and a small giggle escapes Dan's lips as well. Phil motions to the chair across from his own.

“Well, are you going to sit?” he asks. “Or do you plan on just standing there staring at the floor for this whole date?”

Dan smiles again, and sneaks a glance at Phil, but his fringe obstructs Phil's ability to meet the younger's eyes. He takes a seat, now studying the pattern of the table's wood. Phil reaches out to move an untouched cup of coffee closer to Dan.

“Caramel Macchiato,” he tells him. “Chris told me it's your favourite. So, tell me about yourself. That's what a first date is for, isn't it?”

Dan takes a sip of the drink before setting it back down. “If you already know my favourite Starbucks drink, I'm not sure there's much left to tell you. Especially if Chris told you as much about me as he told me about you. I feel like I already know you.”

“There must be _something_ ,” Phil persists. Dan just shrugs his shoulders. He's still avoiding eye contact. “How about you tell me why you keep looking down? It's not like you're going to ruin anything; I already like you. This date is more just for formality.”

Dan swallows hard. “Oh, it's nothing, really. It's stupid. Just... something Chris told me. It probably isn't true, but...” His voice trails off.

Phil furrows his eyebrows. What had Chris told Dan?

“Dan, look at me,” he commands, and Dan slowly raises his eyes to meet Phil's.

“Sorry,” says Dan in a whisper. “I know you've got that thing with blue eyes but you sounded so wonderful and Chris thought maybe I could break your streak and I just –”

“No, it's fine.” Phil cuts Dan off. Strangely enough, he can't stop looking at Dan's eyes. They're brown, just like the rest of the beautiful boy. Brown, the most common eye colour. Brown, the colour Phil had always liked least. Until now.

Even though they are one of the most generic shades of brown, to Phil, they are beautiful. More than beautiful. Gorgeous.  _Magnificent_ . They're perfect. They don't look like mud, they look like the dark wood of a walnut tree. They look like Phil's morning cup of coffee, with just the hint of cream to get that perfect, dark brown shade. They shine in the lighting, yet they don't reflect the light. They absorb it, giving Phil an apt opportunity to study them without a white glare in the way. They're like warm, inviting holes into which Phil would happily climb and get lost in over and over and over again. They're amazing. They're perfect.

Phil tells Dan such, causing him to blush and smile, the dimple on his cheek surfacing and making his face even more beautiful.

“You know, I never liked brown eyes very much,” Phil admits. “Until I saw yours.”

 


End file.
